


My Happiness is with You

by Knowmefirst



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes happiness is found with someone you least expected; and this is what Boromir and Susan life is now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Happiness is with You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/gifts).



> I hope you like it, when I saw this pair in your ask. I couldn't contain myself from writing something for it. 
> 
> Note: Sorry, but is not beta!

The house from outside wasn't anything that you'll call elegant or breathtaking. It was a house, that simply put, was ordinary. It was even call 'that boring house' by the neighbor’s kids and even some noisy neighbors. It didn't had anything that set it apart from the others. While the others had Christmas lights, a nice garden, and just the perfect touch of elegance. This was just a house and it was exactly what the owners and the family wanted it to be. 

However, what the neighbors didn't know was that inside was anything but ordinary, anything but _boring_. Inside was were the magic took place, were every single person from the oldest to the youngest knew that magic was as real as they were. The walls were cover by family portrait, pieces of art made throughout the years, some that were yellow by age, but was as new as when it was made many years ago. Little hand prints and foot prints could be found in special frame with names of the owners and age, printed in a lovely gold placks.

On the living room was a sofa that was bought for comfort and not elegance. It sat in front of a big fireplace and in the floor was a green rug that was as soft as it looked and it felt as fluffy as any comforter. On the sofa sat the two people that started it all, wrap in each other arms as they gaze into the fire and surrounding them talking quietly, reading, or trying to do whatever shenanigans they had come up with was Susan and Boromir kids.

The two just stay there listening to the kids as they enjoy these quiet moment after the day's events. Susan moved and snuggle closer into Boromir when the other moved a little, she was about to say something when their youngest one climb into their laps. She smile and carded her fingers through their daughter hair and heard her sigh.

“Hello Munchkin.”Boromir lean down and kiss her head.

“Hello Daddy.” Sabrina smiled, “Could you tell me a story?”

Susan smile, when she heard the others getting quiet as they moved closer to Boromir.

“Which one would you like?” Boromir lean back and looked into their daughter eyes.

“How about the time you got lost coming from Uncles's house.” William said from the floor, leaving whatever shenanigans for the moment.

“No, I would love to hear about their first kiss.” Janet their second oldest said dreamily.

“Merlin, not that one again.” Mark complain, glaring at his sister.

“Oh, do be quiet, Mar _kiss_!” Janet taunted.

“Oh, why you little—”

“Enough.” Boromir said quietly; and everyone quiet down.

“I personally. Would love to hear how Dad won mom’s love.” The voice that spoke was a quiet one, as the face emerge from behind the book.

Susan smile at his oldest, Robert. Like his father he didn't had to raise his voice to be heard. However, were his father would raise his a little, Robert would stay quiet and used a few quips to put everyone in their place, while all the time he'd stare at them with his eyes. Now it wasn't any different as he quiet everyone down. After a while they came to an agreement and after a few minutes they all settle to hear the story.

Boromir clear his throat, “I remember it like it was yesterday when the gift appear outside my door......

_Flashback-_

_The 'thing' was outside his door waiting for him to leave his room. It stood there in all its cheerfulness and shinning glory wrapped in silver wrapping paper with a green bow on top. He blinked perplex and looked down at the 'thing' waiting to see if it would do something, anything! But no, nothing. It stayed there winking at him like a signal of happiness. He grasp it and shock it, but he couldn't hear anything. He brought it inside with him and put it on his coffee table and stare at the 'thing'. He felt lost as to what to do with the box, should he open it? No! He'd learn the hard way never to open boxes left at his door. He sat down and glared at the trouble maker of today, but the thing just kept on shining merrily. He poke it with a finger, but still nothing._

_He left it there and went to get ready for his day, but no matter what he did, time and again he'd come to see it. After a while he gave up and with a fear born out of many play pranks he tore the wrapping and open the lid and gasp. There nestle in silver wrapping paper was the most beautiful throwing knife he had ever seen. He grasp it with a carefulness that would surprise more than one person and brought it forward to look at it closely. Yes, it was handmade and one of a kind. He was putting it back in the box when he saw the note._

_He pull it out and read the only single word written on it._

_**Enjoy** _

_What was this? He turn the paper this way and that and still the same word was on the card. It didn't had a name. However, the writing he knew it, he just needed to remember from where. He put the card back into the box along with the potion. He decided to leave the mystery of the gift and get to classes. Maybe something would pop up and he'd know._

***

Boromir was pull out of the story telling when his son spoke up.

“You're telling us that you seriously didn't recognize the penmanship?” Mark asked raising an eyebrow. “When you had seen it at work, because a cording to mom you always got notes from her.”

“Yes, I didn't recognize it.” Boromir said, as he swung his arms around Susan’s shoulders.

“I don't know dad is hard to believe.” Janet said, as she came in with a popcorn bowl from the kitchen.

Susan raised an eyebrow at her and only got a smirk back. She was going to get gray hair really fast with her kids she thought as they started fighting with the popcorn. 

“Yes, I knew.” 

“But...” Mark started, but was cut off by Boromir.

“Do you want to hear the story or not?” Boromir said, exasperated.

Everyone turned to Mark and shush him as they turn back to look at Severus.

“Like I was saying....

***

It wasn’t long before the story was over and everyone was off to bed and the living room put back to some resemblance of normalcy. Susan checked one more time her kids and walk to her room, where Boromir was already waiting in bed. She got in and it wasn’t before she was wrapped in an embrace. 

“Have I ever told you, that you’re the best thing that ever happened to me.” 

Susan lean up and kiss him, “Not today you haven’t.” 

“Well you are.” Boromir kiss her, “Maybe I should show you.” 

“Mmm, that is an excellent idea, Mr.”


End file.
